


疯癫之翼

by Avida



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, good omens - Freeform, mad to be normal - Freeform, 好兆头 - Freeform, 疯癫之翼
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avida/pseuds/Avida
Summary: Summary：假如撒旦对自己儿子叛逆有一丶丶不开心，决定找保姆（？）Crowley撒气，于是罚他去人间过一次凡人生活（就投个胎啥的）。恶魔想可以啊反正一辈子超短的【比起和天使恋爱的6000年】（虽然还是有点舍不得 ），然后就接受惩罚啦！去之前还和天使说：“你不能对我用奇迹噢～”然后就高高兴兴跑去做人啦！然后Crowley变成了心理医生罗尼（疯癫之翼里的大提提！）。Aziraphale那肯定不放心呀超无聊呀（超想Crowley呀）于是就稍微变个装混进罗尼的生活啦！（这个参考了奥赛罗！）【新手无证驾驶小学生快乐是文笔很啰嗦很柴请见谅！！！】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人设：  
> Crowley克劳利→罗尼（罗纳德·戴维·莱茵R·D·Laing）  
> 苏格兰人 在伦敦东部开了一家Kingsley Hall精神病家庭式治疗中心  
> Aziraphale 亚茨拉斐尔→爱德华·C·亚茨拉斐尔（天使自己化的名我也不知道为什么呀）天使的设定还是天使！  
> 私设：天使和恶魔关系已经确认了！该做的都做过了！

**地狱某个辉煌的旮旯里**

      “克劳利！”

      “Aye！……”我的撒旦您 ~~这个红牛~~ 真是太可怕了我都瑟瑟发抖了我还想回家和天使喂鸽子啊您……

      “你办事不利。”克劳利真的一抖，好像有个苍蝇钻进我领子里了，他想。

      “拐我儿子。”这我真没有！克劳利小人在心里跳踢踏舞地反对！

      “我要罚你，”撒旦摸摸自己弧度完美的角，为自己儿子没得长儿深感惋惜，“去做人！”

      “Aye……欸？”

      啪嗒，灰绿色的不明液滴从灰绿色的天花板上落到克劳利的脑袋上。

      地狱的基础设施得整治啊！克劳利小人在心里点头。

**天使的快乐书店内**

      “啊！克劳利！克劳利！你这条坏蛇！招呼都不打一声就跑了！”亚茨拉斐尔捏着克劳利字迹漂亮的信皱着眉头跺脚。克劳利心里苦啊，我这怎么给你打招呼，撒旦手一挥我就没了啊。 “哼，还不让我对你用奇迹，人家再也不要理你了！你做人去吧！”于是亚茨拉斐尔把信叠好夹到《道林·格雷的画像》里，认真地扔（天使就是能认真地扔东西扔书扔 ~~蛇~~ ）在书桌上，出门吃甜品去了。

 **35** **年后** **某学院大礼堂内**

      吉姆已经60多岁了，但头发依旧梳得一丝不苟，灯芯绒的西装也打理得不错，你绝看不出他患有幻听等精神疾病。金发的小个子女博士（准）也没有看出，吉姆十分绅士地做出请的手势，于是她抚好裙子落座了。

      “他很棒，是吧。”吉姆看向台上身着红色西装的男人，再看向安吉，“也许我可以介绍给你认识。”

      一位黑色卷发的青年急匆匆地从礼堂顶部入口冲了进来。“啊！抱歉！”他对差点撞上的一位工作人员说，伦敦腔里有一点掖不住的威尔士口音。作为一个暴躁壮汉，这个工作人员在看到青年 ~~托马斯螺旋升天~~ 可爱的天使般的微笑后，居然就呆呆地说了句：“没事，你快坐下吧。”

      又是一个好人呢！青年想着找了一个后排的位置坐下了。

      都怪克劳利！否则我才不会差点撞上别人呢！啊！我绝对不是想他才来看他的我只是太无聊了而且他现在也不是克劳利欸我变成这样他一定认不出吧但是他应该本来就不记……

      “让我们先来聊聊，呃，朱莉，她被诊断为慢性精神分裂……”

      所有的灯此时都打在了红衣男人身上，宛如迎接新世的弥撒亚。

      他红色的薄唇上下开合，“very”和“mother”使得舌头在上下颚间跳舞，苏格兰口音把严肃的话题带出一丝婉转的调皮。

      “Her true self was being murdered.”尾音随着一边的眉毛一道上挑。

      “‘她正使我有口难言’。”

 

      演讲结束，在座的学生、教授、医生等等，都带着各自的心思起身离开，这场演讲的主角莱茵医生与主办方客套了几句，便也准备轻身离开。行至后门口，莱茵医生的眼前突然出现了一团黑色的卷毛。

      “你好我是，呃，嗯……我是亚茨……啊啊不行不行，我是……”

      莱茵医生突然觉得眼前背对自己的碎碎念熟悉的很烦（很可爱），于是他凑近那团卷毛：

      “哇！”

      “哇！！！”卷毛吓得一蹦跶。“嗷！”于是莱茵医生的下巴如愿以偿地离开了自然高度。

      “啊！哇！对不起对不起，你没事吧Cr……careful！”卷毛手忙脚乱手舞足蹈张牙舞爪最后左手握着右手站定，眼神还在医生脸上脖子上身体 **别的地方** 上关切地乱瞟。“我不是故意地……是你先吓得我！”

      “是你先挡着我！”莱茵医生 ~~装模作样地~~ 揉下巴，“你在这干什么呢。”

      “我我我，嗯，我很喜欢你、您的演讲！我叫 **爱德华** ！”

      “然后？”莱茵医生挑眉，变戏法一样不知道从哪变出一包烟，抽出叼在嘴里，在示意卷毛失败后又把剩下的烟变没了。

      “我……我想和您……”莱茵医生点烟。

      快说点什么啊亚茨拉斐尔！白色的棉花糖在天使心里急匆匆软绵绵地蹦着，天使褐色的眼珠在两个人的鞋尖处乱飞。

      “我想和您深入交流！”

      喔我的上帝啊，你都说了些什么啊亚茨拉斐尔！

      天使抬眼望向20厘米处吐烟圈吐到一半的莱茵医生，波长为577nm的光从门外洒进来，于是天使的眼睛变成了流光的焦糖色。莱茵医生在迷蒙的烟雾里眯眼，长长的睫毛投下一片青影。

      “好啊。”注意到可爱的卷毛似乎在努力憋住不咳嗽，莱茵医生猛吸了一口，然后松手让几厘米长的“烟蒂”自由落体，再用皮鞋底撵了撵。

      “噢你应该把它扔到那边的垃圾桶里……”“还深不深入交流了？”莱茵医生迈开长腿，手插在西裤口袋里走向门口，这下所有的阳光都倾泻在他的身上了。

      “啊！对不起！噢我为什么要道歉……欸您等等我！”小短腿竞走模式启动！天使的皮鞋在大理石地板上踏出欢快的音调，伴随一声响指，属于两个人类的交响曲落成了它的前奏。

      两个人踏进了金色的秋风，长长的“烟蒂”消失在白色的石砖上。

**伦敦某旅馆某房间内**

      一进门亚茨拉斐尔就被压到了门板上，高了他十厘米的男人捧着他肉嘟嘟的脸就啃了上去。

      “等，等一等莱茵医生！”天使，有些慌乱地推开他。

      “罗尼，”男人挑眉，开始上手解爱德华的皮带“你可以叫我罗尼。”

      “噢，罗尼，我们……噢上帝……”罗尼修长的手指隔着裤子揉起天使可观的一团，然后一下子降低自己的海拔，咬下天使白色的纯棉平角裤，天使粉嫩嫩的阴茎便暴露在了空气中。抬头看了一眼脸已经涨成樱桃色的天使，罗尼一口含了进去。一戳到罗尼的喉头天使就硬了起来。真可爱啊，罗尼想，然后努力地给天使来了几个深喉，吞不下的部分就用右手套弄着，左手也忙着开始解自己的皮带。

      “呜，呜呜呜呜。”罗尼眨着他的卡姿兰大眼睛望向上方手都不知道该往哪里放的天使。

      “请不要含着……说话！”天使终于想好手的去处了，它们落在了罗尼的后脑上，轻轻托着罗尼的脑袋试图让他“放过”他下面的小伙伴。

      “咳，”罗尼如天使所愿吐出他的阴茎，红色的薄唇水润得越发鲜艳欲滴，眼角因为生理原因有些微红，引得天使又在心里默念上帝，“我说，你想直接在这里搞吗。”

      “当然不！”我本来没想这么快就……“你会很不舒服的……”虽然以前也不是没这么搞过但这真的对腰不好……

      “噢，那你真贴心。”罗尼起身，顺便蹬掉他的红色西装裤，然后一边走向房间中央的双人床，一边随手把身上别的布料扔到地上，当然，除了长及小腿的黑色羊毛袜。“那么，天使，”罗尼倒在床上向还愣着的亚茨拉斐尔说，当然，他没看到亚茨拉斐尔听到“天使”的时候慌乱了一瞬。他像个纯洁的小天使，带白色小翅膀的那种，罗尼想，“快来深入吧。”

      于是亚茨拉斐尔愣愣地走过去，愣愣地把衣服一件件脱下来，再愣愣地一件件叠好放在床头，眨了眨眼睛。突然，漂亮瓷娃娃被注入了灵魂！

      “这有润滑剂吗！”我不能用奇迹，克劳利，啊不，罗尼也不能诱惑自己变湿啊！

      “当然，”罗尼半撑起身体，拉开床头柜，拿出润滑剂，“你不会是第一次吧？和男人。”和男人是，和你不是啦……天使想开口辩解，但罗尼一把把他拉到床上，“算了，你躺下，我自己扩张吧。”老天，我为什么要做到这步，罗尼一边给自己的手淋上润滑剂，一边想，我又不是圣胡安娜，一个微笑就是上帝。他分腿跪在天使的上方，一手抚着天使软软的肚子（手感真好！），另一只湿漉漉的手伸向后方。

      一根，两根，三根……罗尼在做这种事的时候总是安静的，好像他的病人一样在和周围的什么东西抗争，但绝不代表他会压抑自己的欲望而不去全然地接纳和享受。现在他的手指带着令天使熟透的水声准确地找到了前列腺，并且毫不留情地压了下去，“嗯……”而下场就是为作为伴奏的水声带来了迟到的主旋律。几次往复，在快把自己搞射的边缘，他好像终于想起了底下“初”尝禁果的天使，于是他抽出手指，抚好天使的硬挺，也不管天使“不，克……罗尼，你还没准备好……”便开始自己往下坐。

      坐到一半罗尼的大腿果然已经抖得不行了。我怎么也像第一次一样，他想，太久没做了吗，于是又努力地往下坐了坐，没想到一个没跪稳，直接坐到了底。“呜嗯……”天使见状赶紧扶上罗尼精瘦的腰，抖着一头黑色的卷毛坐了起来，“你没事吧！”和又一声拔高的呻吟一起响起。“太深了……你……”都要顶到我的胃了，但是看到满眼关切的闪着圣光的天使，罗尼深呼吸一次，然后说：“我没事，你不用那么小心、翼翼的，一个科学家没那么容易散架。”一根凶器桶着我，我居然还能开玩笑，我今天怎么了，他想。

      天使还是“小心翼翼”地将罗尼放平在床上，体位的变换使得罗尼不由得绞紧了天使的阴茎，不知道是辛苦还是愉悦的呻吟从嘴边漏出。天使将罗尼的长腿架到肩上，好吧，黑色的毛球一脚踢开白色棉花糖，那我要好好干了！不然以后克劳利又得嘲笑我慢吞吞了……他欺身上前，咬上罗尼慢慢开始充血的耳垂，湿漉漉地说：“您放心，我不会让您难受的！”不要在这种时候说这么干净的话啊！罗尼心里有小人在锤墙。但很快他就锤不动了，因为天使突然就大开大合了起来，原本紧致的甬道也慢慢适应了天使的形状。

      “呜，呜……嗯……啊！慢一点！……嗯……”在找到了那个能让罗尼拔高呻吟的点后，小天使便抵着它慢慢地研磨了起来。“啊嗯……不要，不要一直顶那里，也碰碰我前面。”老天他真是第一次吗，罗尼在心里发出灵魂拷问。天使也委屈，我也没说过是呀。

      于是卷毛划过一个完美的弧线来到罗尼胸前，蹭的罗尼的下巴痒痒的，天使张嘴含住了罗尼左边已然挺立的乳首。“呜……不是这里，嗯……”舔过一圈乳晕，天使恍然大悟地抬头，然后抚上了罗尼的阴茎，“对不起！”你以前都会自己玩的……然后边套弄起硬邦邦的小罗尼一边再次深深浅浅了起来。

      “嗯……啊……”罗尼的舌头无意识的伸了出来，鬼使神差地，天使咬了上去，然后跟着想要抽离的粉红色软组织一起到了另一个人的嘴里，即使吻技不佳，凭着非人的肺活量，当天使放过那愈发红润的薄唇后，他成功的得到了一个眼神迷蒙、不住地喘着气的罗尼。

      不久，在前后的刺激下，罗尼迎来了今天的第一次高潮。上帝，我的眼前是星星和麋鹿吗，罗尼迷迷糊糊地想，接着不可控地收缩着的肠道无可避免地感受到了依旧热烘烘硬邦邦的肉刃，于是“前途无量”和“我的老腰”一起飘过雪花化的天花板，罗尼喘着气说：“再来一次吧，爱德华。”


	2. ；）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗色的花\菌集在“爱”的背脊\可丽饼为它打了美好的掩护

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可配合 Etude in E Major，Op.10：No.3-“Tristesse” 食用！  
> 【啰嗦警告x2】

第二天早上可爱的卷毛出人意料地消失了，要不是酸痛的腰和床头用黄色的糖果压着的纸条，莱茵医生甚至觉得昨晚的经历可能是自己长期没有性生活、大脑因此不甘寂寞搭建出的梦。艰难地坐起身抓过糖果和纸条，莱茵医生一边剥开透明的糖纸，将其包裹物用舌头卷入，一边阅读起字体优雅的纸条：

      很高兴遇见你罗尼！

      我已擅自为你清理了身体，希望你不要介意。

      这是我的联系方式：6920571418*

      我的同伴们突然找我有事！我不得不先走一步！很抱歉没有当面与你告别！

      未来再见呀！

      祝你愉快！;-)

                                                                                                   Best wishes，

                                                                                                          Edward

      糖果咯唥咯唥地在牙齿和舌头间跳跃，是柠檬味的啊，莱茵医生想。

 

 

      “叮铃铃——”“你好？”莱茵医生依旧叼着一根烟，斜靠在沙发上，紫色衬衫的扣子从头扣到底，黑色的西装外套随意而考究地贴合在身上。一旁保罗也在无所事事地吸烟，眼神晦暗不明。

      “莱茵医生吗？”年轻的女声从电话那头传来。“嗯？”“是莱茵医生吗？”“Speaking？”

      “Hi，uh，我叫安吉·伍德。”莱茵医生用肩膀和侧脸夹着电话，大拇指弹开打火机，给自己点上烟，“嗯哼？”“吉姆·罗伯茨把你的电话给了我？”

      手指夹下烟，莱茵医生微微靠正，“吉姆让你来找我的吗？”

      保罗看了莱茵医生一眼，然后向烟灰缸里掸了掸烟。。

      “不，事实上，我听了您最近的讲座。”

      抿了抿唇，莱茵医生让视线飘荡在浅色的桌布上，“如果我还要开更多的讲座，你还会来吗？（是这个意思吗？）”

      “我呃，我不知道，您的观点让我印象深刻，”莱茵医生合上微张的双唇，让自己原本抵在上颚的舌头躺平，这时他抬起了双眼，让暖色的阳光重新点亮了暗色的眼瞳，“我正在攻读哥伦比亚大学心理学博士……”“嗯哼。”“在纽约……”“I uh，I know where it is，yeah.”“Of course，uh，鉴于您和哥大很深的渊源，让您见笑了……”

      “不会，”粉色的舌头习惯性地溜出唇缝，感受厚重的空气，然后再安分地收回，“听起来我们需要约个午饭好好聊聊？”

      腼腆的笑声震动莱茵医生的耳膜，安吉说：“Yeah，吉姆说过您会这么说。”

      “你知道莱克星顿街？”浅色的桌布再次进入视野，于是暖色的光辉从眼瞳中逃逸，莱茵医生挑起了一边的眉毛使得眉弓看起来与肩膀齐平，都微微倾倒向一边。

“Yes！Sure！”

      然后圣安蒂红酒和女人的指尖划过喉头；某处可丽饼和“爱”在天使的胃里一起重新绽放。

      在安吉与罗尼喧闹着默不作声的时候，太好了，某个天使发自内心地欣慰地想，世界上又生出了更多的爱。

 

      “弗兰克，”吉姆抚摸着纯白的鸽子，眼神穿过鸽子的家——它的牢笼——望向灰白色的墙，“要避开外面的喧嚣，真不容易啊。”

 

      吉姆当然是喜欢安吉的，在第一眼见到这个金发的小个子女孩——对吉姆来说当然是女孩——他就对散发着月亮光辉的阳光女孩有不少好感，这对一个耳边成天有“恶魔”教唆着他去“清理”的年长的精神病患者来说实属少见。因此，毫无疑问地，在莱茵医生不在的日子里，安吉成了吉姆倾诉内心的第一选择。

       “安吉，安吉，安吉拉，”Kingsley Hall的厨房内，吉姆在安吉的对面坐下，“哈！安吉利斯。”

      安吉对此报以微笑，她对吉姆的印象也还不错，至少目前为止是这样的，毕竟是吉姆帮助她认识了“耀眼的罗尼”，且他们几个还在月圆之夜和吉姆一起“呜——”地闹腾过，总之，吉姆是个有些怪异（你得试着理解，事实上一个精神病患者略别于大多数人的不过只是生存状态）的好老头。

      “你有着美好的内质，很好的性格，还有非常非常多的同情心，就像罗尼有的那样”，吉姆最后吸了一口快烧到手指的烟，将其掐灭在一旁的烟灰缸里，然后再摸出一支点上，“是的，我想这就是你们彼此吸引的原因。”

      安吉捧着手里的马克杯轻笑了两声，“也许吧。”

      “你笑起来很好看，我能看出来，是发自内心的笑。”

      “哈哈，不，不。”

      “谢谢你听我说话，安吉。

      “你知道，我的耳边总有声音，叫我做这，做那，吵得我都要爆炸了！”吉姆夹着烟，两手虚抚上自己花白的脑袋。

      “What they tell you to do，吉姆？”

      “Oh，哈哈，你不会想知道的。

      “你做了，他们还会嘲笑你，‘看看，到头来你不还是听了我们的’。

       Anyway，today is a good day. ”

      “No voices today?”

      “No voices today, no writings on the wall……”吉姆环视了一圈，然后笑着对安吉说，“No”

      声带轻轻地弹跳，传来女孩悦耳的笑声。

      “谢谢你听我说话，安吉。”

      “Em，如果，罗尼走了，”吉姆盯着浅色格子式样的桌布顿了顿，“我不知道该怎么办了。”

      “I know.”

      “因为，你知道的，有时候，我脑子里的那个声音告诉我……如果你把他带走，我不是针对你，但如果你真的带走了他，那，他们那样说，

       我必须带走你。”

  
      罗尼发现自己醒不过来。

      更准确地说，他发现自己眼前一片黑暗，嘴被什么东西捂着，双手被束缚在身后。而他能意识到这些，还要归功于某个不可言说的地方传来的无法忽视的、持续性的震感，并且在罗尼认清状况前已经进入了快感的范畴。

      “唔嗯……”他现在能够清晰地感觉到一个椭球体正抵着他的前列腺高速地震动，阴茎也在这样的刺激下有了反应，于是出于本能，罗尼侧躺着摩擦起两条赤裸的长腿。

      至少我还穿着衬衫，甚至一颗扣子都没解开，罗尼喘息着想，虽然我快被勒死了。

      这时，一双手抚上了罗尼的大腿，在罗尼为它们非正常的低温禁不住打了一个寒颤后，缓缓地将罗尼紧闭的双腿向两边打开，任凭罗尼如何绷紧大腿肌肉想要合上，这双手始终冷硬坚定、毫无动摇。然后罗尼感受到一根熟悉的橡胶质地的按摩棒缓缓地被推进了体内。是我平常用的那根吗，罗尼出神地想。他用力地咬住下唇，强迫自己用鼻子好好地吸气、出气——毕竟他没有被好好扩张过，被强行撑开的疼痛也并非是罗尼喜欢的。

      在十分“贴心”地等罗尼适应一会后，那双手的主人将罗尼的一条腿架到了肩上，然后带着按摩棒抽插了起来，并且越来越快，但却十分地机械，而此时，仍在震动着的椭球体已经被推向了深处，仿佛要震入骨髓。

      “嗯……”罗尼侧躺着向前挺起略显单薄的胸，颀长的脖颈弯出漂亮的弧度，他马上就要迎来第一次高潮了，但像是知道罗尼这一境况，按摩棒的侵犯被停了下来。

      “公元62年2月，尼禄获释。”磁性而婉转的声音贴着罗尼的耳根响起，却又像是从天而降，回响不止。在欲望逐渐冷却后，罗尼的呼吸又突然急促了起来——他体内粗大的按摩棒被开启了震动模式，毫无规律可言，而它的头部正准确地攻击着罗尼的敏感点，这使得罗尼下意识的想要夹紧双腿，于是他将始作俑者勾得更近，也将按摩棒带得更深。

      “提格林努斯*是他得意的掌灯人。”

      “唔……呼……” 罗尼低吟出声，脚趾蜷缩起来，做出徒劳的保护姿势。

      “窃喜之态犹如森林之神萨梯从熟睡的牧羊人那儿偷到了酒囊*”

冰凉的手隔着一层丝质的薄薄的衬衫一路自腰往上游走，最后停在已经挺立多时的乳尖处打转，然后重重地一拧。“嗯！嗯，嗯（No，no）……”罗尼小幅度地摇着头，却换来按摩棒更剧烈的震动和带着水声的抽插。

      I'm coming……黑色的幕布开始长出星星。

      但按摩棒再次被停下了，抽插和震动都是，只剩下体内深处的跳蛋还在勤勤恳恳地工作。罗尼不住地喘息着，两次被送上高潮边缘又被狠狠拽下绝不是什么愉快的体验。

那双手将罗尼已经有些抽筋的腿缓缓放平，将罗尼翻过身去并扶起他的腰让罗尼以肩膀为支点跪趴着。罗尼脸贴着微凉而柔软的“地面”，感受着经脉狰狞的按摩棒被逐渐抽离，双腿有些打颤。随之而来的是自尾椎升起的空虚感，且不同寻常的强烈，以至于罗尼难耐地收缩着穴口，腰也不由自主地渐渐向下塌陷。

      “然后尼禄爱上了一个男孩。”

      一根与手的冰凉反差极大的阴茎贴上了罗尼的臀缝，而那双手则重新扶起了罗尼的腰。

 “进行了一场玩笑的婚礼。”

      “唔！” 炽热的阴茎顺利地进入了罗尼，再一次被撑满的感觉使得罗尼攥紧了双手、直至指甲深深地陷阱掌心，身后的阴茎便大开大合地操干了起来。

      地狱之火，罗尼突然想到，它们在我体内燃烧吗。

     一只手离开了罗尼的腰，如蛇般从罗尼的手肘蜿蜒着滑到了罗尼的手腕，然后开始一根一根地掰开罗尼已经指节泛白的手指 。

      “他快乐地穿着忧愁穿过的衣服*。”

      随着身后的撞击，越来越多的快感开始向上堆积，罗尼不由自主地、艰难地挪动着酸痛的肩膀想要逃离，这时一只手强硬地插入罗尼的指缝间并用力地攥紧，而另一只手则掐着罗尼的腰将他拖了回来、牢牢地钉在了粗大的肉棒上。

      “但保利娜*泣不成声。”

      “唔……呼……嗯……”罗尼眉头紧锁，离高潮仅一步之遥。

      “因为‘最后死掉的却是狗’。”

      然而原本扶着罗尼的腰的手此时转而抚上了罗尼的阴茎，而后“及时”地堵住了它的铃口，于是快感无处释放，便在前列腺被持续的刺激下被无限地拉长、在罗尼的身体里四处乱撞。罗尼紧紧攥住慢慢变得有些温热的手，莹白的星星开始在黑色幕布上漫漶。

然后星星们相遇、碰撞、重新绽放，温和的阳光争先恐后地撞进了微红的双眼。

      罗尼转身看向一旁看起来已经醒了很久、正在看自己写的书的安吉，也半坐起来、靠上安吉圆润的肩头。

      “明天我去格拉斯哥，看我的孩子们，我的苏西。”

      细小的灰尘在晨曦里游曳，天使的电饼铛发出了“叮”的提示音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *辛老师和提提生日分别是1969年2月5日和1971年4月18日  
> *公元62年2月，尼禄不再听从老导师塞内加的教导  
> *尼禄任命了一名嗜血成性的行政长官提格林努斯帮他任着性子滥杀无辜和进行性虐待（见《哲学的慰藉》第三章）  
> *出自《面纱》，原译文为“他（维丁顿）那得意洋洋的神态，犹如森林之神萨蒂从熟睡的牧羊人那儿偷到了酒囊。”  
> *尼禄爱上了一个男孩，希望他是女孩，就阉割了他，然后进行一场玩笑的婚礼（见《哲学的慰藉》第三章）也有说法为当时社会并不允许同性恋，因此尼禄把奴隶 Sporus 阉割，并为其改名为 Sabina（不靠谱的百度说）  
> *王尔德的少年王问将为他加冕的主教“Shall joy wear what Grief has fashioned?（林徽因译：‘快乐’能穿‘忧愁’穿过的衣服吗？）”  
> *保利娜为塞内加的妻子，塞内加最后领尼禄之命自杀，保利娜为丈夫之死以及自己自杀被阻而哭泣  
> *“最后死掉的却是狗”出自诗歌《疯狗的挽歌》，狗与男人本是朋友，但因为一些恩怨狗咬伤了男人，人们谴责失了心智的狗并认为男人必死无疑，但最终男人恢复了健康，狗却死了（参考豆瓣）  
> *电饼铛当然是用来烤饼的啦！  
> ps.这章用了一些篇幅来描写电影中的场景并适当地做了一些改动，一是为没有看过电影的小伙伴们提供场景！二是我爽（？）!因为我超喜欢这些场景！！！  
> pps.有不正确的地方还请斧正！！！


End file.
